I AM SORRY AND I LOVE YOU
by TeloANDROID
Summary: Summary: Dan cinta tidak pernah salah…..sambung,,,,walaupun kadang suka nyasar V.
1. Chapter 1

**I AM SORRY AND I LOVE YOU**

 **Pair** : SasuHina.

 **Disclaimer** : by masashi kishimoto- _sensei._

 **Type :** Family, Romance, Drama.

 **Rate :** T/ M.

 **Summary:** Dan cinta tidak pernah salah…..sambung,,,,walaupun kadang suka nyasar ^_^V.

 **Warning:** EYD kacau, Aneh, gaje yang bias membuat pusing pala Barbie….

Dalam masa perbaikan mood nulis jadi Tidak terima flame , tapi terima kata- kata penyemangat. Dan komen yang membangun.

 **##I AM SORRY AND I LOVE YOU##**

 **PROLOG**

"Mi…..minato- _kun_ "

"Hiks…hiks…. A-aku,, aku mau **cerai** darimu!"

"T-tapi,, kenapa _hime_?''

"Hinata kau lebih baik tinggal dan pindah di villa Neji- _nii_ di Bali. Biar anak-anakmu aku yang akan merawat dan membesarkan mereka. Kau harus melupakan _dia_ oke?

"Aku ingin melamar mu? "

"Hei Naruto- _kun_ kapan kau mau menemui _kaa-san_?"

"Mungkin aku akan melamarmu bersaan dengan _teme_ melamar saudara kembarmu itu"

"Siapa dia, ada apa dengan perasaan ku"

"Siapa namamu nak?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

TBC

Halo minna-san! Apa kabar? Fic ini fic pertama saya setelah hibernasi mungkin jelek ya okey kalo mau lanjut silahkan review sebanyak bannyaknya ya . dan kalo penasaran silahkan ikuti kelanjutannya. Dahhhh oh ya ama mungkin fic ini akan lama up-nya…..

By nalie

Madiun, 12 november 2015

13:27 WIT


	2. Chapter 2: married

**I am sorry and I love you.**

 **Disclaimer: ©** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Rate:** T.

 **Genre:** Romance.

 **Main chara:** H. Hinata, U. Sasuke,

N. Minato, H. Hanabi.

 **Pair:** SasuHina, MinaHina.

 **Story by me:** TeloANDROID.

 **Summary:** Dan cinta tidak pernah salah…sambung. Walau sering nyasar. ^_^V

 **A/N:** Thanks, Arigatou, Terimakasih, Matur nuwun, buat kalian yang udah mau nyempetin waktunya buat R &R di chap sebelumnya! TT^TT (terharu).

 **Chapter 2:** Mariage.

 **°° I am sorry and I love you°°**

Hyuuga Hinata, yeah siapa yang tidak kenal dengan nya? Dia adalah seorang gadis Hyuuga cantik, jenius, sopan, ramah, kaya. Namun hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi nya karena ia akan menikah. Ya, menikah dengan sang kekasih pujaan hati Namikaze Minato. Derektur utama dari Namikaze _Corporation_. Sungguh pasangan yang selaras. Dan hidup ini memang adil bukan. Namun kisah ini baru bermula. Dan siapa tau saja memiliki banyak kejutan yang tak terduga.

Di depan cermin. Ia termenung jantungnya serasa berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Hatinya merasa senang sekaligus cemas. Takut. Ya, ia sangat takut bila pernikahannya tak berjalan lancar.

Namun lamunannya seketika itu buyar. Karena ia kini tak sendirian. Dan ia baru menyadari kehadiran ayahnya…

" Hinata … Kau sudah siap?" tanya Hyuuga Hiashi yang sudah siap dengan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam.

" Iy-iya _Otou-sama_ , ak-aku…" jawab nya gugup.

" Jangan gugup _nee-chan ._ Santai saja kau sudah cantik kok, tenang" ujar Hanabi meyakinkan sang kakak yang sedang terkena _nervous_.

"..."

" Baiklah jangan buat dia menunggu. Dan ayo tunggu apa lagi!" imbuhnya lalu menyeret (baca) paksa sang kakak agar segera menuju ke _altar_ pernikahan.

 **× Skip time ×**

" Hyuuga Hinata apa kau bersedia menjadi istri Namikaze Minato. Dan akan selalu menemaninya"

" Ya saya bersedia"

" Baiklah. Namikaze Minato, apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami Hyuuga Hinata. Dan akan selalu mencintainya selamanya"

" Ya"

" Baiklah silah kan bertukar cincin. Lalu setelah itu kau boleh mencium mempelai wanita"

" Baiklah"

"…" Dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan juga senyum manis yamg merekah di bibir mungilnya Hinata memasang cincin pernikahan pada jari manis Minato.

"…" lalu Minato pun juga turut memasang cincin pernikahannya pada jari manis Hinata.

'Cup…' Kecupan singkat sukses mendarat di dahi Hinata.

" _Aishiteru,_ Minato- _kun_ " bisik Hinata di telinga suaminya.

" _Aishiteru mo Hime_ " balasnya.

Namun, rasa bersalah seketika itu juga menghujam lubuk hatinya. Karena 'rahasia' itu. Ya rahasia yang akan mengubah keadaannya kelak. Menjadi berbalik 180°.

' _Gomennasai hime,_ aku menyembunyikan nya dari mu. _Gomen_ ' batinnya miris.

 **From me:**

*** ''cinta itu memang indah. Namun jangan sampai dibutukkan olehnya" ***

 **To be Continune .**

05/02/16 Madiun.

 **...**

 **TeloANDROID**

 **(Nal).**


	3. Chapter 3: Two Broken Hearts

**I Am Sorry And I Love You**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto™

 **Main Chara:** H. Hinata, U. Sasuke, N. Minato, H. Hanabi.

 **Type:** Family, Romance, Drama.

 **Pair:** SasuHina, MinaHina.

 **Rate:** T+.

 **Summary:** Dan cinta tidak pernah salah…..sambung,,,,walaupun kadang suka nyasar ^_^V.

 **Chapter 3:** Two Broken Heart's.

Mentari pagi tampak bersinar terang menyinari seluruh pelosok wilayah kota Tokyo. Sinarnya yang merambat melalui celah-celah kaca jendela. Membuat sepasang mata beriris lavender nan indah itu terbuka. Sesaat gadis dengan surai indigo itutersenyum kecil tatkala mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam. Benar-benar malam terindah yang pernah ia rasakan sebagai sepasan suami istri.

 **-Hinata pov-**

Ternyata Minato- _kun_ sudah bangun. Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit kecewa karena sebagai istri akulah yang seharusnya bangun lebih awal. Tapi, dimana minato- _kun?_ Untuk beberapa waktu suasana terasa sangat sepi bagiku. Sampai tiba-tiba aku menyadari kalau ada sebuah pesan singkat di handphone-ku.

''Ternyata Mikoto- _nee_ mengirimkan pesan'' Gumamku

 _From:_ Mikoto.

 _To:_ Hinata.

Hai Hinata- _chan_ selamat ya atas pernikahanmu gomen aku gak bisa datang. Aku hampir saja kehabisan tiket pesawat dan baru bisa sampai tiga jam yang lalu. Oh ya jangan lupa datang ya ke acara ulang tahun itachi- _kun_ yang ke 10 tahun. Aku juga mengundang semua anak kelas 12-A. Kuharap kita semua bisa berkumpul lagi.

Sampai jumpa jam 09.00

pfttt bagaimana malam pertamamu?

Boom! sontak saja kata kata terakhir Mikoto tersebut membuat sepasang pipi chubby-nya merah merona.

' Mikoto- _nee'_ batinnya geli.

' Huftt...Lebih baik aku mandi dulu saja'

\- End Hinata pov-

"hah? Sudah jam 07.00 kalau begitu aku harus segera mencari kado" gumamnya seraya menulis sebuah pesan singkat di ponselnya.

 _From:_ Hinata.

 _To:_ Minato- _kun_.

Minato- _kun_ , aku minta izin pergi ke rumah temanku. Anaknya berulang tahun. Jadi nanti siang aku baru pulang.

 **-At Uzumaki Mansion.-**

" _Tou-_ _san_ , aku mau roti" rengek seorang anak kecil berambut pirang manja.

"Iya nanti _tou-san_ belikkan Naruto mau yang rasa apa?" Tanya pria yang umurnya lebih tua tetapi dengan warna rambut yang sama.

"Aku mauuuu ikuttt _tou-san_ " rengeknya dengan pupy eyes andalannya.

"Apa kau sibuk Minato- _kun_?" Tanya suara wanita dengan rambut merah panjangnya.

"Tidak" jawab pria dan dipanggil Minato itu singkat.

"Kalau begitu berarti kau bisa mengantarkanku ke pesta ulang tahun anaknya temanku bukan?"

"Tentu saja Kushi- _chan_ "

"Nah, Naruto- _kun_. Nanti habis beli roti kita ke pesta ulang tahunnya Itachi- _nii_ ya"

"Nggak mau! Nanti Mikoto _Ba-chan_ cubit pipi naruto lagi kan sakit kaa- _chan_ terus Sasuke juga nanti nakut-nakutin Naruro pake Manda" jawabnya polos sambil menangis.

"Enggak Mikoto _ba-chan_ sama Sasuke udah enggak gitu lagi kok" ujarnya seraya mengelus-elus puncak kepala sang anak.

"Janji?" Tanyanya lagi sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji"

 **\- Uchiha mansion-**

"Selamat ya, Itachi semoga panjang umur" ujar wanita bersurai merah terang panjang.

"Arigatou, Kushina _ba_ - _chan_ "

"Nah, Naruto ayo ucapkan selamat pada Itachi- _nii"_

"Selamat ya Itachi- _nii "_

"Hn, Naruto Arigatou"

"Hahaha Itachi memang selalu saja begitu"

"Tidak apa-apa kok"

"Minato- _kun_ , kau kenapa?"

"Entahlah"

Hinata baru saja datang dengan membawakan kado ia telah sampai di depan pintu masuk kediaman Uchiha. Sesaat setelah melihat Mikoto ia tersenyum senang. Namun ia merasa tak asing dengan pria berambut kuning itu.

"MIKOTO- _NEE !_ KUSHINA- _NEE"_ teriaknya pada kedua wanita itu.

"Hinata!" pekik Mikoto dan kushina senang.

"H-hinata?"

"Mi-minato- _kun?"_ Hinata nampak binggung dengan yang lihat kini. Mengapa Minato bisa bersama dengan Kushina dan Mikoto.

"Hay, Hinata lama tak bertemu oh ya gomen ya saat pernikahanmu aku tidak datang"

''Karena, Naruto saat itu sedang tidak enak badan. Oh ya mana suamimu apa dia Kelelahan?"

"Oh, ya Minato- _kun_ kenalkan dia Hyuuga Hinata murid paling cerdas seangkatan ku. Pada umur 13 tahun sudah sekelas denganku di kelas 12-A. Dia memang benar-benar jenius"

"Oh ya Hinata waktu itu kan kau kuliah kuliah di Indonesia jadi aku belum sempat memperkenalkan mu pada Minato- _kun_ suamiku"

"..." Hinata hanya bisa diam. Ia Benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"..."

"Lho kok kalian diam saja?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Ku-Kushina- _nee_ dia ada disini kok" sahut gadis indigo itu seraya tersenyum miris.

"Oh ya? Di mana" tanya kushina antusias.

"Dia!, Dia Namikaze Minato adalah suamiku" jawab Hinata lemas seraya mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di wajah Minato.

"APA!" Mikoto, Kushina dan Fugaku yang ternyata juga sudah bergabung di pesta itu terkejut.

"K-kau j-ja-ngan bercanda Hinata, Minato- _kun_ ayo bilang ini semua hanya bercandakan?"

"..." pria pirang itu hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk.

"Tuan Namikaze Aku minta kita cerai" ucap Hinata ketus.

"T-tapi _Hime_ aku mencintaimu" ujarnya seraya memegang pergelangan tangan gadis indigo itu.

"Ternyata benar kau selama ini selingkuh Minato- _kun_ kau hebat"

"Kushina- _chan_ dengarkan aku dulu"

"Mikoto- _nee,_ Kushina- _nee,_ Fugaku- _nii_ aku pulang"

"Hinata..." ucap Mikoto lirih.

Melihat gadis yang dicintainya pergi. Minato pun langsung berlari mengejarnya yang kini tengah akan menaiki taksi.

" _Hime_ dengarkan aku kumohon"

"LEPAS! AKU BILANG LEPAS, pamam tolong segera jalankan taksinya" sahutnya dingin. Kali ini hatinya Benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Baik Nona" ujar sang supir taksi. Dan alhasil taksi itu pun segera beranjak melaju kencang.

 **TBC**

 **T**

 **H**

 **A**

 **N**

 **K**

 **S**

 **28/4/16**

 **Madiun.**

Nall.


	4. Chapter 4: Please

**I AM SORRY AND I LOVE YOU**

 **Disclaimer:** by masashi kishimoto-sensei.

 **Pair:** SasuHina.

 **Type:** Family, Romance, Drama.

 **Rate:** T/ M.

 **Story by:** Me!

 **Summary:** Dan cinta tidak pernah salah…..sambung,,,,walaupun kadang suka nyasar ^_^V.

 **Chapter 4 :** Please...

Tak perlu waktu lama. setelah menaiki taksi kurang lebih 20 menit. Hinata telah tiba di Hyuuga Mansion perasaan kecewa masih menyelimuti hatinya. Ya, kecewa, wanita mana yang tidak kecewa jika di dua-kan terlebih lagi Kushina, orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakak juga sahabat terbaiknnya. Adalah istri pertama dari laki laki itu .

"Hinata- _nee !_ Kenapa kau sendiri? Dimana Minato- _nii_ kenapa dia membiarkanmu kesini sendirian" tanya sang adik Hyuuga Hanabi heran.

"..." sunyi tak ada jawaban. Hinata lebih memilih terus berjalan menuju kamarnya, dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa perlu mengeluarkan satu kata sekalipun.

" _Nee-chan_ , aku ini bicara padamu. Kau kenapa _nee-chan_... ayo jawab" Hanabi terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan sang kakak yang bisa dibilang cukup memprihatinkan.

"KELUAR!" bentak Hinata pada Hanabi. Dan cukup untuk membuatnya menyadari bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu yang serius pada kakaknya.

'Blamm' Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya dengan penuh emosi.

"HINATA- _NEE_ BUKA SEBENARNYA ADA APA DENGANMU" teriaknya sambil mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat kayu itu sekeras mungkin.

"Maaf nona Hanabi Mikoto- _sama_ menunggu anda di bawah" ujar seorang pelayan padanya.

"Baiklah antar aku kesana"

"Baik"

~ Ruang tamu Hyuuga _mansion~_

"Mikoto- _nee_ ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung melihat teman sang kakak yang tiba-tiba saja datang kemari.

"Apa Hinata sudah sampai di rumah? Apa dia baik-baik saja" raut wajah khawatir begitu terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan _Nee-chan_ , Tadi dia tidak seperti biasanya" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Sebenarnya, Minato..." wanita bersurai biru dongker panjang itu sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang sejenak.

"Ada apa dengannya, Apa dia kecelakaan?" Gadis remaja itu Benar-benar merasa bahwa telah terjadi hal yang sangat buruk sekarang.

"Bukan. Ternyata adalah suami Kushina. Dan tadi mereka bertiga tak sengaja bertemu di pesta ulang tahun Itachi"

"APA?, Dasar brengsek aku akan menghajarnya sekarang juga" Hanabi baru saja akan berdiri dari sofa tapi Mikoto berhasil mencegahnya.

"Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah Hanabi" ujar Mikoto berusaha agar suasana tidak semakin bertambah parah.

"Tapi..."

"Hanabi- _sama_. Nona Hinata..." ujar salah seorang pelayan panik.

"Ada apa? Bicaralah yang jelas! " bentaknya kesal pada pelayan itu.

"Kami tadi menemukkan nona Hinata tak sadarkan diri di kamarnya. Sepertinnya ia mencoba bunuh diri dengan cara meminum obat melebihi dosisnya" jelasnya khawatir.

"APA?" Tanpa tunggu lama. Hanabi dan Mikoto pun segera berlari menuju kamar Hinata.

"HINATA- _NEE_!" tangisnya pun pecah tatkala melihat kondisi kakaknya yang terlihat pucat dengan mulut penuh busa putih. Mikoto yang melihatnya langsung saja mengecek denyut nadi gadis indigo itu.

"DIA MASIH HIDUP. CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULAN" teriak Mikoto saat menyadari denyut nadi Hinata yang semakin melemah.

~ Konoha _internasional Hospital~_

"Aku tidak akan memaafkannya pria brengsek itu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata- _nee_ " geramnya pada Minato.

"Sabarlah Hanabi. Kau harus tenang"

"Dia telah melewati masa kritisnya. Untung saja kalian segera membawanya kesini. Tapi... Untuk sekarang ini keadaanya masih koma" ujar Tsunade selaku dokter yang menangani Hinata.

"Hinata- _nee_..."

"Hanabi sebaiknya kau menelfon ayahmu dulu " saran Mikoto.

"Baiklah..." jawabnya lesu seraya mengambil telphone genggamnya di dalam tasnya.

Jari lentiknya terlihat sedang menelusuri kontak nomor di _handphonenya_. Gerakannya terhenti tatkala mendapatkan nomor yang akan dihubunginnya.

"Halo, Hanabi ada apa?" tanya Hiashi heran karena tak biasanya Hanabi menelfonnya.

" _Tou-san_ cepatlah datang Hinata _nee-chan_ sedang koma" ujarnya _to the point._

"APA! Baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Apa nama rumah sakitnya?"

"Konoha _internasional Hospital "_ jawabnya singkat.

"Tuuttt..tuttt"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Mikoto setelah ia mematikan telponnya.

" _Tou-san_ akan segera kemari"

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu nanti aku akan kembali lagi kemari" pamit Mikoto.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Mikoto- _nee_ " ujar gadis remaja itu sopan sambil ber _ojigi_ sebentar.

" _Dou itashimashite_ " balasnya disertai seulas senyum anggun khasnya.

**1 bulan kemudian**

" _Nee-chan_ ayo bangun. Kenapa kau tak bangun-bangun. Aku rindu padamu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Thanks and See you...**

 **Madiun, 2 Mei 2016**

 **^.^v**

 **TeloANDROID(Nall)**


End file.
